PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME CHANBAEK
by lee eun san
Summary: Story about a love story between an idol with his lover. Let's see how they find their love. And this story begins…..


AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE : PLEASE, DON'T JUDGE ME (Chanbaek ver)

GENRE : ROMANCE, ANGST,

MAIN CAST :

*PARK CHANYEOL (NAMJA)

*BYUN BAEKHYUN (YEOJA)

AND THE OTHERS….

LENGTH : TWOSHOOTS

GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE.

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada di ff ini bukan milik aku, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga ama tuhan YME. Aku cuma minjem nama mereka ajah. Terima kasih. NO SIDERS NO PLAGIAT!

This is the other story of please don't judge me. It has a same plot but different cast. I'll make each couple in from now. Are you agreeing with me..?

Story about a love story between an idol with his lover. Let's see how they find their love.

And this story begins…..

Baekhyun Pov

Park chanyeol, siapa yang tak kenal sosok namja tampan bertinggi bak tiang listrik berjalan itu di korea ani bahkan di seluruh duniapun tahu siapa dia. yap! Park chanyeol yang itu yang sedang aku bicarakan. Seorang namja bermarga park yang merupakan member dari sebuah idol grup terkenal EXO. Kalian tahu bukan? Sama aku juga. Hhmmm.. tapi percayakah kalian jika aku mengatakan bahwa dia itu kekasihku? Hahahah…. Ayolah jangan melotot padaku. Aku tahu ini terdengar menggelikan dan tak masuk akal menurut kalian. Tapi aku jujur padamu. Hhh… kalian tak percaya. Baiklah, baiklah aku tahu aku akan menceritakan kisahku dengannya. Ekhem,… baiklah aku mulai…

Flashback on

Saat itu aku adalah tahun terakhirku di high school. Aku yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya belajar harus mencuri waktu bahkan hanya untuk menghirup udara segar di luar rumah. Saat itu aku yang sudah sangat bosan melihat tumpukan buku-buku bercover tebal itu memutuskan untuk lari sejanak dari rutinitas yang sudah hampir satu bulan ini selalu kulakukan. Yak,, belajar! Oh,, mengucapkannya saja aku malas. Eits,. Tapi jangan kalian kira aku ini murid yang bodoh, aku cukup bisa di katakan pintar, yah.. walaupun tak sepintar ketua kelasku yang berkaca mata tebal itu. Kim minji itu namanya.

"hhh…. Segarnya…!" pekikku senang saat aku sampai di tempat tujuanku, sungai han.

Aku memandang luasnya sungai han sambil menghirup udara segar untuk mengisi paru-paruku. Sambil memejamkan mata aku menikmati sepoi lembut angin sore yang menerpa wajahku. Lama aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya dengan memejamkan mata sampai sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"kau suka sungai juga.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat khas seorang namja yang membuatku sontak membuka mata dan menoleh mencari sumber suara.

saat aku memutar kepalaku aku melihat seseorang berjaket tebal bertopi baseball biru sedang melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"eung?"

"aniyo. Aku hanya bertanya. Apa kau juga suka sungai ini?" katanya lagi.

Aku diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk kecil. "eung.. disini sangat nyaman. Melihat air melimpah dengan riak kecil yang tertiup angin membuat perasaanku lebih baik." Kataku jujur.

"kau benar, rasanya nayaman dan tenang." Sambungnya.

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum kembali mematutkan mataku kearah sungai. Kami duduk dipinggir sungai tanpa alas namun tak masalah.

Lama kami berdua hanya diam sambil menikmati pemandangan sungai han di waktu senja. Langit yang tadinya biru, perlahan berubah warna menjadi jingga.

"yeppeuda…" desisku pelan.

"hmm.. kau benar. Sangat cantik. Seperti kau.." katanya sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearahku.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya "hahahha.. kau gombal sekali tuan topi baseball. Kau bahkan baru hari ini bertemu denganku dan kau sudah berani menggombaliku. Besar juga nyalimu." Kataku.

"hahahhaha…benar juga. Tapi aku berkata jujur. Kau memang cantik." Katanya

Entah kenapa pipiku memanas saat mendengar ucapannya. "tssskk.. pembual."

"eh? Kenapa? Aku tidak membual. Kau memang cantik, bahkan kau cantik sekali."

"tsskk,, baiklah. Baiklah hentikan bualanmu sebelum aku muntah. Hhh.. hari sudah mulai malam. Aku harus segera pulang." Aku berdiri sambil menepuk pelan celana jeansku yang sedikit terkena tanah.

"eh? Sudah mau pulang? Mau aku antar?" tawarnya.

Aku memicingkan mataku tajam padanya. "aniyo, aku bahkan tak mengenalmu. Wajahmu saja tertutup begitu. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayakan keselamatanku padamu wahai tuan bertopi baseball." Gurauku.

"hahhaa.. oh ayolah nona cantik. Aku bukan penjahat. Penampilanku mungkin sedikit aneh tapi yah,, aku jamin aku orang baik-baik." Belanya.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar pembelaannya. "ne, ne.. arraseo. Tuan baseball. Aku hanya bercanda.

"jadi mau aku antar pulang?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "tak perlu. Aku masih hafal jalan pulang kerumahku." Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya

"annyeong tuan baseball. Senang bertemu denganmu hari ini. Aku pulang ne…" kataku lalu berjalan menjauh darin ya.

"nona!" dia memanggilku

Aku menoleh padanya. "wae?"

"tak masalah kau tak mau aku antar. Tapi setidaknya bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu, nona?" teriaknya.

"baekhyun, byun baekhyun." Jawabku lalu kembali berjalan menjauhinya.

Setelah hari itu kami tak pernah bertemu lagi sebab aku juga tak punya waktu luang lagi untuk bersantai. Ujian sudah mulai dekat dan aku juga harus semakin focus belajar agar nilaiku tak memalukan.

"omo...! lihat ini mereka tampan sekali bukan? Astaga.. jantungku…!"

"kya.. chanyeol oppa! Saranghae…!

"kai ya…!"

"sehunnie…!"

"suho oppa!"

"chen chennie…"

"kris oppa!"

Bersahutan teman-teman sekelasku menyebutkan nama-nama para idol grup itu heboh. Kupingku bahkan sudah mulai mendengung mendengar teriakan mereka.

"hhh.. dasar!" keluhku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku malas. Oke aku mengenal mereka dan jujur aku juga menyukai lagu-lagu mereka. Tapi untuk berheboh ria seperti mereka? Oh tidak..tidak terima kasih. Aku masih punya banyak hal yang bisa aku lakukan selalin meneriakkan nama mereka dengan suara cempreng lagi keras macam mereka.

Bel tanda pulang menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolahku. Tanpa di komando semua siswa sudah berhamburan meninggalkan kelas. Hanya tersisa aku dan kyungsoo di kelas.

"baekkie, kau tak pulang?"

"pulang tentu saja. Kajja kita pulang bersama." Jawabku sambil memasukkan buku terakhir kedalam tasku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut padaku sebelum mengamit tanganku. "kajja!" serunya senang.

Kami berdua berjalan sambil mengobrol banyak hal sampai akhirnya kami harus berhenti di persimpangan karena rumah kami yang berlainan arah. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya saat dia berjalan menjauhiku.

"sampai jumpa besok, kyunggie.." seruku.

"eung! Bye baekki..! jawabnya sambil berjalan menjauh.

Aku melanjutkan sisa perjalanku dengan santai sambil sesekali mengumam kecil menyanyikan syair lagu yang aku dengar lewat earphone yang menyumpal telingaku. Aku berhenti di lampu merah untuk menunggu lampu hijau untukku. Aku yang sedang asik mendengar lagu jadi tak sadar kalau ternyata lampu sudah berubah sampai seseorang meyenggol bahuku. Aku menoleh dan baru sadar. Aku cepat-cepat berlari keseberang tapi ternyata lampu sudah kembali merah. Aku masih berlari sampai aku melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearahku. Tubuhku kaku karena terkejut. Satuhal yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menutup mata sambil berdoa pada tuhan semoga dia berbaik hati mengampuni dosaku.

"selamat tinggal dunia.." batinku.

Alih-alih tertabrak aku justru merasa tubuhku terdorong lalu aku jatuh tapi anehnya aku tak merasa sakit sedikitpun.

"yak! Apa kau sudah tak waras! Kau mau mati hah!" seseorang berteriak kencang.

Aku yang masih dalam mode shock hanya diam. Tanpa sadar sebulir air mata menetes dari mataku. Aku terisak sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.

"mm..mi…hiks,,, mian…hiks…"

Dia memeluk tubuhku erat sambil mengusap pungungku lembut.

Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu nyaman dalam dekapannya. Rasanya hangat dan tenang. "hiks… hiks.. aku takut…hiks…" isakku.

"hhh.." aku mendengar dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"gwaenchana.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah aman sekarang." Dia menurunkan suaranya menjadi sedikit lembut.

"hiks.. hiks.." aku masih terisak.

"uljima… kumohon jangan menangis.. maafkan aku tadi mebentakmu, ne.." katanya sambil mengusap air mataku dengan tangannya.

Dia membantuku berdiri

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang, diamana rumahmu?"

Suaranya sedikit familiar di telingaku. Aku memandangnya intes. "apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku polos.

Dia mengangguk lalu mengambil sesuatu di balik mantelnya lalu memakainya.

"ah! Kau tuan baseball!"

Dia terkekeh kecil lalu menggusak rambutku gemas. "ne,, aku tuan baseballmu. Jadi bolehkah sekarang aku mengantarkanmu pulang?"

Aku mengangguk singkat.

"baiklah, ayo mobilku disana." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil putih yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

Selama perjalanan kami hanya sedikit bicara. Entahlah ada rasa canggung yang aneh antara kami lalu tanpa sengaja aku melihat bercak merah di kemjanya.

"kau berdarah?" kataku

Dia menoleh dan melihat lengannya. "hanya luka kecil, bukan masalah." Jawabnya enteng.

"tsk! Luka tetap saja luka! Kau harus di obati! Cepat cari mini market aku akan membalikan obat untukmu!" kataku

Dia sudah akan menolak tapi aku mendahuluinya. "cepat! Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" putusku yang langsung membuatnya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Tak lama aku menemukan sebuah minimarket. Aku segera turun dan memebeli beberapa obat untuknya. Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudha kembali.

"ulurkan tanganmu!"

Dia menurut lalu mengulurkan tangan panjangnya. Aku menyingkap kemeja putih yang ia pakai sampai sebatas siku.

"ini akan sakit, jadi tahan sedikit ne.." kataku saat aku melihat luka gores yang cukup banyak di tangan mulusnya.

Dia hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"hhss…" dia merintih kecil saat aku mulai mengolesi lukanya dengan alcohol.

"tahanlah sebentar lagi,, maaf aku akan lebih pelan lagi.." aku sungguh merasa tak enak padanya. Karena luka ini dia dapat karena menolongku.

"mianhae.." kataku pelan.

"eh?"

"semua ini tak akan terjadi padamu kalau kau tak menolongku tadi. Maaf sudah membuatmu terluka.." kataku menyesal.

"bukan masalah, aku justru akan lebih menyesal kalau aku terlambat menolongmu tadi." Jawabnya

"eh..?" aku sedikit terkejut dengan jawabannya.

"apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Aku menantapnya bingung.

Dia terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajahku. "kau manis sekali baek.." katanya sambil mencubit pelan pipiku.

Pipiku lagi-lagi terasa panas. "ada apa denganku..!" batinku

"baek.." panggilnya.

Aku mendongak menatapnya. "hmm,,"

"mungkin ini terdengar konyol dan tak masuk akal, tapi ini semua benar.." katanya

"apa?" tanyaku

"eung.. aku.. aku…" dia menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

"kau apa tuan baseball?"

"hhh.. kau masih memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"bagaimana lagi aku kan tak mengenalmu. Melihat wajahmu saja aku tak pernah. Hanya topi baseballmu itu saja yang mengingatkanku padamu." Jawabku jujur.

Dia menepuk keningnya pelan. "astaga kau benar! Mian aku baru sadar."

"jadi apa yang tadi kau mau katakan?"

"eung.. itu ya,, aku….."

"ya..?"

"aku menyukaimu baek. Aku tahu kau mungkin menganggap aku gila. Tapi aku bersumpah aku jujur."

" tapi kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku

"entahlah.. mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku tak pernah bisa menghilangkan bayangan wajahmu sejak pertemuan kita waktu itu. Wajah cantikmu saat tersenyum dan tertawa lepas selalu hadir di setiap mimpi malamku. Aku juga berfikir ini mungkin tidak benar, tapi sekarang aku yakin aku memang menyukaimu baek." Katanya panjang.

"tapi,, aku… aku.. eung aku bahkan tak mengenalmu. Aku juga tak tahu wajahmu.. jadi ,,,"

"ah,, iya. Aku akan menunjukan wajahku padamu. Tapi kumohon kau jangan terkejut."

Keningku mengekerut. "kenapa?"

"nanti kau juga akan tahu." Jawabnya lalu meraih masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia menurunkan maskernya sampai kedagu.

Mataku sukses memubat sempurna saat ia menunjukan wajahnya di hadapanku. "kau..kau.."aku tergagap bodoh saat melihat wajahnya.

"ne. aku chanyeol. Park chanyeol."

"tapi, bagaimana bisa? Ini tidak.. astaga..!" aku maracu tak jelas.

Dia menangkap tanganku dan menggengamnya erat. "kumohon lihatlah aku hanya sebagai park chanyeol bukan sebagai idola."

Aku masih diam. Otakku tak bisa berfikir jernih.

"eung.. entahlah… aku bingung…" jawabku jujur.

Aku melihat chanyeol mendesah pasrah. "hhh.. baiklah. Aku tahu semua ini mungkin terlalu mengejutkan untukmu. Aku tak memaksamu untuk segera menjawab perasaanku."

Aku hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirku erat tapi sejujurnya aku juga menyukainya ah.. aneh memang tapi itulah kenyataannya"eung.. chanyeol…" panggilku ragu.

Dia menoleh lagi padaku. "ne.."

"eungh…aku..itu.. bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk berfikir. Maksudku.. eung,, setidaknya biarkan aku melihat kesungguhanmu padaku sebelum aku menjawab perasanmu padaku." Kataku ragu.

Dia yang mulanya murung kembali tersenyum cerah. "tentu! Tentu baek. Aku akan membuatmu sadar betapa tulus aku menyukaimu."

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil merona.

Mulai saat itulah seorang park chanyeol yang hebat kata orang, memulai aksinya untuk meyakinkanku pada perasaannya. Dari hari kehari dia semakin menujukan perhatainnya padaku. Memang hanya hal kecil tapi itu sangat manis menurutku. Dan tepat dua bulan kemudian aku resmi menerimanya menjadi kekasihku. Hahha.. ayolah siapa yang tak akan luluh jika terus di perlakukan lembut dan penuh pemujaan eoh? Aku juga yeoja biasa… heheh..

Flashback off.

Baekhyun pov end

"hhhss.. park babo! Memintaku datang sepagi ini untuk apa eoh?" baekhyun mendumal kesal saat dengan tiba-tiba kekasih tingginya itu memintanya untuk datang tanpa pemberitahuan lebih lanjut.

Dia berjalan sambil mengehentak-hentakkan kaki rampingnya kesal. Dia merogoh saku jeans yang ia pakai untuk mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan beberap nomor yang sudah dihafalnya.

"Tuuut…tuutt…" terdengar suara dari poselnya.

"yeobeoseo.. chagi.." sapanya ceria.

"yak! Aku sudah ada di depan dorm! Sekarang kau mau aku bagaimana?" kesalku padanya.

"heheh.. naiklah ke lantai 11. Aku menunggumu di depan lift,arra."

"hhss.. ne."

Pip

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kedalam gedung megah itu. Kakinya melangkah mulus menuju lift dan langsung memasukki lift dan menekan tombol 11.

"triing.." saat lift terbuka, baekhyun langsung melihat kekasihnya sedang memandangnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman ani lebih tepatnya cengiran khasnya yang sialnya sangat manis.

"annyeong chagi…" sapanya senang.

Baekhyun melipat tanganya kedada."katakan apa maumu! Apa kau tahu kau membuatku menghabiskan ribuan won untuk sampai disini. Hhsshh,, kaummpphh…" belum selesai ia melanjukan sisa kalimatnya, bibir mungilnya sudah lebih dulu dibungkam ciuman chanyeol.

"kau terlihat semakin cantik saat kau kesal, baby.." kata chanyeol saat ia melepas kecupan singkatnya pada bibir mungil nan menggoda itu.

Baekhyun hanya mendecih kesal melihat kelakuan seenaknya kekasihnya itu. "tsskk,, berhenti bertele-tele park! Aku bahkan masih mengantuk sekarang. Kau tak lihat mataku masih merah!" sembur baekhyun lagi.

"ne,, ne,, mianhe my lady. Baiklah karena aku sudah menggangu tidurmu aku akan menebusnya."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil baekhyun ala bridal style.

"yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan tiang! Turunkan aku!" heboh baekhyun sambil memukul kecil bahu chanyeol.

"auhh,, apo chagi. Kalau kau memukuliku kau sendiri yang akan jatuh. Jadi tenaglah.."

"kau..! aku.."

"diam atau kubungkam bibirmu sekali lagi.."

Skakmat! Kata-kata chanyeol sukses membuat baekhyun diam sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"nah,, begini lebih baik. Baiklah princess.. mari kita lihat hadiahmu.." katanya girang.

Sambil menggendong baekhyun, chanyeol melangkah pasti menyusuri lorong apartement mewah yang sekaligus menjadi dormnya itu.

"nah.. kita sampai" katanya.

Mereka berhenti didepan pintu coklat bernomor 2706. Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

"untuk apa kita kesini? Ini milik siapa?" tanyanya.

Bukanya menjawab chanyeol justru tersenyum "kau mau tahu?"

"tsskk, tentu saja. Jadi ini kamar siapa?"

"lihatlah sendiri dan kau akan tahu kamar milik siapa ini!" jawabnya.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. "hhh… baiklah.. baiklah. Tapi setidaknya turunkan aku. Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri dengan kakiku tuan park!" ketus baekhyun.

"baiklah.. permintaanmu adalah perintah bagiku princess.." katanya sambil mengerling genit.

Sekali lagi baekhyun hanya menatap chanyeol gemas. Pipinya bahkan sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"berhenti memanggilku princess park!" desisnya

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil sebagai tanggapannya.

Dengan gusar baekhyun membuka pintu besar itu dan mata sipitnya sukses membulat sempurna saat ia melihat isi didalamnya.

"i..i..ini..?" gagapnya.

"ne..?" sahut chanyeol yang tepat berdiri di belakangnya.

"apa maksudnya ini?" bodoh baekhyun. Oh ayolah baekhyun sedang dalam mode terkejut sekarang. Bagaimana tidak jika saat mereka masuk dia dihadiahi pemandangan sebuah apartemen mewah di hadapannya. Bukan, bukan mewahnya yang membuat baekhyun terkejut tapi sesuatu yang lain yang ada di ruangan mewah ini. Sesuatu yang membuat yeoja manapun meleleh seketika.

Sebuah tulisan"WOULD YOU MARRY ME?" Berukuran besar tergantung manis tepat di tengah ruangan.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya untuk menahan isakan yang kapan saja bisa melunjur dari sana.

"so.. baby?"chanyeol memutar tubuh mungil baekhyun untuk menghadapnya.

Dia mengangkat wajah baekhyun yang menunduk. "would you marry me my lady.." katanya sambil mengecup tangan lentik baekhyun lembut.

"hiks.. hiks.. babo! Masih bertanya…!" jawab baekhyun sambil menyeka air matanya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. "hehhe.. aku mencintamu sangat sayang.." bisik chanyeol lalu menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"nado.." balas baekhyun nyaris berbisik.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Dia melepas pelukanya lalu meraih wajah baekhyun. Perlahan namun pasti dia mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

Chup..

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Chanyeol menyapu bibir baekhyun lembut tanpa nafsu yang berlebih. Dia hanya ingin sekedar mengekspresikan rasa cintanya pada yeoja mungil yang sudah hampir dua tahun dipacarinya itu.

Bruuk!

"aahh, appoyo!" terdengar erangan gaduh dari balik ruangan di depan mereka.

"ya! singkirkan kakimu dari tubuhku hitam!" sekali lagi terdengar suara tapi kali ini berbeda dari yang pertama

"hyung! Itu bukan kakiku! Yak! Aku mau turun!" pekik yang lain tak kalah kesal.

Chanyeol mengeram. "yak! Keluar kalian semua!" bentaknya kesal.

Tak lama satu persatu kepala muncul dihadapan mereka.

"hehe.. kami tidak mengacau kan gege.." seorang yeoja cantik bersurai coklat terang bertubuh langsing terlihat melangkah malu-malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"hehe.. kami hanya terlalu ingin tahu.. jadi jangan marah ne.." menyusul di belakangnya seorang lagi yeoja manis ber mata indah bak rusa liar melangkah anggun menghampiri mereka.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan melihat wajah-wajah tak asing itu bermunculan di depannya.

"jadi..? kalian sudah tahu rencana tiang listrik ini?

"eits..! bukan hanya kami berdua jie.. semuanya juga sudah tahu. Kyungsoo jie bahkan yang ikut merangkai tulisan itu." Bantah yeoja bertubuh tinggi bak model Victoria secret itu.

"tssk.. siapa lagi orang yang membantu tiang ini,eoh?" desis baekhyun.

Lalu tanpa disuruh wajah-wajah lainya bermunculan di hadapannya.

"peace baek..!" seru seorang yeoja berpipi gembil berkulit seputih susu yang berjalan pelan sambil mengamit mesra tangan chen, kekasihnya.

Lalu menyusul lagi dibelakangnya seorang yeoja cantik berdiple indah terlihat berjalan malu-malu menghampiri yang lain. "aku hanya mengikuti kata-kata yang lain bekkie. Aku tak tahu apapun karena kata mereka semuanya akan gagal jika aku sampai buka mulut padamu." Jawab yeoja itu polos.

Mau tak mau yang lainnya terkikik kecil melihat kepolosan tingkat akut kekasih leader mereka itu.

"ne,ne.. aku tahu kau tak mungkin ikut andil dalam hal ini jie,," jawab baekhyun.

Seorang yeoja bermata bulat terlihat mengintip dari balik tembok "baek.." panggilnya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam pemilik mata itu. "oh..! jangan katakan kau yang merancang semua ini?"

Yang dituduh hanya bisa menunjukan wajah inocentnya sambil tertawa. "aku hanya melanjutkan baek.. semuanya ini murni ide chanyeol.."jawabnya.

"ya!dan kau membuatnya makin sempurna nona kim!" seru baekhyun malas."

"yak! Margaku masih Do babo!" kesalnya.

Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas. "yeah,, yeah.. tapi ingatkan aku jika sepuluh hari lagi nama itu akan berganti."

Yeoja tadi hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir seksinya. "terserah kau saja nyonya park!" balasnya.

Dan kata-katanya sukses membuat baekhyun merona.

Setelahnya acara dilanjutkan dengan pesta yang memang sudah mereka rencaakan dengan matang sebelumnya. Hari memang masih pagi, namun justru itulah serunya karena hari ini mereka libur seharian dan kalian tahu apa artinya itu? Yap mereka bisa sepuasnya bersama dengan kekasih-kekasih mereka.

Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan chanyeol sambil menyuapkan sepotong roti pada kekasihnya itu.

"gomawo.." katanya lalu mengecup pipi chanyeol singkat.

"ya!ya! bisakah kalian hentikan itu! Kalian membuatku mual." Kesal kris yang duduk tepat di depan mereka.

Baekhyun menatap kris remeh. "tsskk. Katakan saja kau iri pada kami eoh? Dasar naga..!" kata baekhyun tanpa sungkan

"ya! Apa itu eoh! Kau bahkan tak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua! mana sopan santunmu nyonya park!" balas kris.

Baekhyun hanya terkikik melihatnya. "oh? Benarkah? Maianhe tuan naga.. " ejeknya.

"yak! Lihat park! Kelakuan istrimu begitu menyebalkan!" adu kris pada chanyeol.

"tenang saja hyung! Aku yang akan menghukumnya nanti!" katanya smabil mengerling nakal kearah baekhyun.

"yak!" baekhyun memukul bahu chanyeol kencang.

"awas kau berani macam-macam padaku! Habis kau park!" ancam baekhyun.

"tskk.. kurasa kau yang akan habis dimakan tiang mesum itu jie..! jawab yeoja cantik yang ada dipangkuan kris polos.

Baekhyun menghadiahi death glare gratis pada yeoja penyuka panda itu. "stop it!"

Lalu semuanya kembali tertawa bahagia..

Setelah acara lamaran penuh cinta itu, baekhyun dan chanyeol mulai sibuk memepersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Yah… Meskipun baekhyun harus terima kalau pernikahannya akan disembunyikan dari orang banyak, tapi toh tak mengurangi tingkat antusiasnya untuk mengatur semua rencana indahnya bersama chanyeol.

Keduanya sedang berkesempatan untuk keluar bersama hari ini. Sebuah kesempatan langka yang sangatlah jarang bisa mereka dapatkan mengingat padatnya jadwal manggung chanyeol dan juga kuliah baekhyun yang minggu ini semakin menggila. Jadilah mereka memanfaatkanya untuk melihat beberapa rancangan gaun yang khusus dipesa ibu chanyeol untuk calon menantu kesayangannya itu.

"baby…" pangil chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut jemari baekhyun.

"hhmm.."

"sarangahe.." bisik chanyeol sambil mengecup sekilas jemari itu mesra.

Pipi baekhyun merona hebat mendengar kata-kata manis cahanyeol untuknya. "nado,,," malu-malu dia menjawab.

Tak lama mobil yang mereka naikki memasuki pelataran rumah bridal yang tadi ibunya tunjukkan.

"kajja! Eomma sudah menunggu kita didalam." Ajak chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengamit lengan chanyeol dan melangkah bersama kekasihnya itu menuju kedalam.

"ah! Itu dia.! Aiigo.. menantuku cantik sekali."seru nyonya park senang.

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat sebelum memeluk calon mertuanya itu lembut.

"gamsahamnida eomonie." Jawab baekhyun.

"ayo masuk, kau sudah ditunngu." Perintahnya pada baekhyun.

Yang disuruh hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti seorang yeoja yang tersenyum manis di sampingnya.

Setelah baekhyun menghilang dibalik tirai, tinggalah chanyeol dan ibunya yang duduk tenang sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan untuk sekedar menunggu baekhyun keluar. Setelah lima belas menit menunggu mereka mendengar nona tadi berteriak.

"nona byun sudah siap" katanya

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian tirai besar itu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok mungil baekhyun yang terbalut gaun pengantin berotongan seksi dengan belahan tinggi dari kaki hingga hampir mengekspos paha mulus baekhyun yang terawat. Belum lagi belahan dada rendah yang membuat dada sintal baekhyun terlihat menggoda.

"gluk.." chanyeol mati-matian meneguk ludahnya.

"astaga.! Apa-apain ini? batinya.

"waahh! Kau memang cantik sayang! Eomma suka gaun itu terlihat sangat cocok untukmu. Benarkan yeollie?" Tanya nyonya park pada putra terssayangnya.

"eh.. eung.. itu..eung aku..kurang suka modelnya. Terlalu terbuka. Bisakah carikan untuknya gaun yang lain." Kata chanyeol.

Sang ibu hanya mendecih "tsskk,, bilang saja kau tak mau berbagi keindahan istrimu dengan yang lain,eoh!" tebak ibunya.

"tsskk,, itu eomma tahu." Balas chanyeol

"tsskk,, padahal dia sangat cocok menggunakannya! Dasar! Baiklah nona carikan yang lain ne.."

Tak lama tirai itu kembali tertutup. Butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama dari awal tadi baru tirai itu kembli terbuka.

"kau protective sekali eoh? Bukankah baekhyun terlihat cantik dengan gaunya yang tadi?" kata ibu chanyeol.

Sang putra hanya mendengus kesal. Tak akan pernah dia biarkan orang lain menikmati pemandangan indah tubuh baekhyun selain dirinya. "tsskk,, dia hanya milikku eomma." Jawab chanyeol pendek

Mendengar jawaban sang putra ibunya hanya bias mendengus sambil mendecih kecil. "dasar!"

Tak lama kemudia nona tadi kembali bersuara dan munculah sosok baekhyun yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu.

Chanyeol nyaris tak bisa berkedip saat melihat sosok cantik yang kini berdiri manis dihadapnya. Kekasihnya itu begitu terlihat cantik dengan balutan baju pengantin berwarna putih bersih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Modelnya memang sederhana namun begitu manis di tubuh baekhyun. Belum lagi tatanan rambut baekhyun yang mempermanis tampilannya. Semuanya disempurnakan dengan cadar transaparan yang sedikit menyamarkan wajah cantik baekhyun darinya.

"perfect!" seru chanyeol girang. "aku mau yang ini!" imbuhnya.

"baiklah.. bungkus yang ini nona!" perintah ibunya.

"algaesimnida nyonya." Jawab pelayan tadi.

Tak lama baekhyun keluar dengan gaunya yang tadi. "eomonie.. apa gaunya tak terlihat berlebihan..?" keluhnya.

Nyonya park mengelus rambut baekhyun sayang. "aniyeo chagi,, yang tadi itu sangat bagus dan pas sekali untukmu! Lagi pula chanyeol menyukainya."

"hh.. arrayeo eommonie.." pasrahnya.

"baiklah eomma, kami harus pergi sekarang. Ada banyak hal yang harus kami lakukan. Aku pergi eomma. Annyeong!" kata chanyeo sambil mengecup singkat pipi ibunya.

Keduanya berjalan tenang sambil bergandengan tangan menuju tempat parkir. Saking senangnya mereka sampai-sampai chanyeol tak menyadari bahwa ia menjatuhkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Suasana jalanan sedang sepi. Seorang yeoja berseragam sekolah terlihat berjalan santai sambil mengulum es krim dimulutnya. Pandangnnya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah benda persegi panjang yang tergeletak di tengah jalan.

"eh? Ponsel siapa ini?" gumamnya.

Dia mengotak atik sekilas ponsel itu dan matanya sontak membulat melihat wallpaper didalamnya. Seorang yang sangat ia kenali sedang mendekap seorang yeoja sambil mengecup pipi yeoja itu sayang.

"omona! Ini kan Park chanyeol? Tapi siapa yeoja ini?" katanya nyaris tak percaya.

TBC

WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

Tunggu kelanjutanya…. Haahahhah..

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


End file.
